Lovegood Cries
by Luna Addictus
Summary: .... just read...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters!**

**

* * *

**

Lovegood Cries

**_By Luna Addictus_**

* * *

"Harry!" Luna cried out as Harry got hit by a blinding green light that Voldemort shot from his wand. He was hit squarely at the chest and flew backwards, almost 10 feet away from where he stood. 

Unfortunately for the Dark Lord Voldemort, after giving the shot had suddenly, almost impossibly coughed blood, and his hands withered, along with his whole body. Though it seemed as if he had defeated Harry, it was actually the other way around.

Harry had defeated Voldemort. But he felt weaker.

"Did… you… see that?" said Harry, as Luna approached him, but it was almost a whispering voice. His knees were shaking, his energy was wearing too.

"You're weak, you shouldn't talk." It was the first time Harry heard Luna's breaking voice, "You should rest, you know."

Harry smiled, "Thanks… uh…" he felt a stinging pain from his weakening knees. _Is this how it feels when you die?_

"Harry!" Luna gasped, holding Harry as long as she could, but she felt her hands and knees were failing her. She had let them get their way, she fell to her knees, but was still holding Harry; when she had rested herself, she laid Harry resting on her lap, feeling that it could help him.

She felt her heart was now failing to be strong. It was painful, yes. Torture to her. It was as if… as if… strong threads wrapped her heart… slowly squeezing her heart, but painfully doing so.

"It's weird." Said Harry, his voice still sounding more of a whisper, "This is probably the only time I see you like this…" _The world seems to be moving slowly… is it because you're here?_

Luna bit her lip, "Oh, yes." She said, "It's because I care for you. I don't want you to leave me." She had again shown her unusual honesty against Harry.

"Don't… worry…" Harry then coughed, blood spilled on the dusty ground, "Luna… do… you remember… what you said two years ago?"

She felt her heart stop. Death. The fear that was avoiding her for nine years has come again. The fear she stopped from coming back returned… the fear of losing someone important… it was two years ago when she told him… about her mother… about the voices beyond the veil…

"Did you remember?" he asked again.

"Yes I do, Harry." She answered. She did not dare lie… it was important to her that Harry trusted her… she won't lie.

"You told me that you'll see your mother again, didn't you?" he said, his voice almost losing its sound; still Luna nodded, _why was she feeling pained? _She felt as if she wanted to cry…

"Yes. I remember that… and you know that I do believe that I'll see my mother again." Her voice became softer, but still clear. She had always believed so, and always will.

Harry felt his consciousness leaving him. _No… not yet. I won't die yet…_ He gathered his strength, his desire his wanting to ask this simple question that ran through his mind just before his fight with Voldemort.

"Luna…" he said, Luna looked at him and smiled her Luna smile. He knew she was all ears to what he was going to say. He breathed deeply, "Well… what if… what if I…"

"What Harry?" she asked.

"If I… if I ever… If I ever die…" he saw her silvery eyes widen. "What… what will you do?"

Luna looked shocked, probably worried, but then her face became blank. It looked as if she didn't know what to say.

Harry could feel his heart beat faster. Her answer… her answer would bring either sadness or contentment to him.

Luna looked at Harry. Two years ago, he was just Harry for her. Now he was still Harry, only that he had finally proved that he should not be worshiped, but still worthy of respect and worthy of someone to love him for who he was, and not of what he was famous for.

Her heart felt more pain, and her eyes welled up. She had not felt this feeling since her mother died. Not even when Dumbledore met his maker. Tears slowly fell from her oddly misty eyes.

"Why… why do you cry?" asked Harry, looking worried. _Will she not tell me what she thinks about it? _

"I just remembered my mother…" she said plainly. Harry reached out his hand to wipe her tears but Luna shook her head slowly, then took his hand and held it.

"I'll answer your question." She said, still holding on her Harry's hand. More tears ran down her cheeks, Harry was surprised to see her cry. He had never seen her cry.

"Harry…" she said, now Harry was the one with all ears listening to her answer, "I…" she breathed deeply. Her heart would break the way they broke when her mother died.

Harry could hardly breathe, his eyes would close any moment… _I shouldn't die yet… not until Luna answers… not yet…_

Luna inhaled greatly. She was ready to answer his question.

"I won't… I won't forget… I will… I still believe that we'll see each other again." As she said those words, she was still holding his hand, "I… I know I'll see you again! That's for sure!"

Tears still fall from her eyes. Harry smiled, and said, "Thank you, Luna. Now I know there's something to look forward to…"

Just before he closed his eyes, he mouthed another line. And as he said those three words, Luna's eyes gave more tears than she ever cried when her mother died.

Harry closed his eyes, and she embraced him and tears had stopped falling from Luna Lovegood's eyes.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Mwahhahahaha… don't I just love these endings? Aww… trivia: I cried while I was writing this fic… I didn't know why… probably because I love them together… but I hope you liked this fic.. though they're really OOC. . self-proclaimed OOC writer  yes.. I do end up writing OOC characters… gggadddd…. 


End file.
